Zemadonis
Zemadonis is a character from Sketchia-23. However, he is counted under miscellaneous. Background Early life In life, Almafur and his brother Zemadonis were magic-benders in training. Together they were a team; Zemadonis was the thinker and Almafur was the doer. However, the Onyxum tribe's choice to nominate them as their representatives for the Sketch Arena Tournament was a mistake. In the brothers' hatred, they poisoned the Paufinton tribe's representatves in secret. Catching word of this, Grand Judge Yolanforus disqualified the twins. Their tribe sent them into exile before they ended up creating the very Black Gem that would resurrect the brothers after gaining sentience. With the black gem bonding to the twins' eyes, they were imbued with sinister power and bided their time to take revenge. Sketch Arena Tournament Finally seeing an ideal moment to strike, Almafur and his brother Zemadonis corrupted the entire roster... except for AnthonyM and Shadus, who could not be turned. Thanks to Ace and Wyldcard, who unknowingly found and freed them, they ran rampant and caused havoc across Sketchia. After the two heroes reunited the roster, along with Ace and Wyldcard saving them from a second corruption, the brothers combined their power to summon Onyx, the monstrous spirit sealed within the gem. With Onyx defeated, Dreamkeeper would seal the brothers in Dream Jars, unable to free themselves. Heroes of Elementia Zemadonis appears as the final boss of Oriself's EX story mode. Rather than straightforwardly corrupting him, Zemadonis plans to toy with his rival and give him a fighting chance to save a captured Nuage. Thanks to Shadus, he manages to free her and imprison the phantom. Smol Ant's Big Quest Almafur and his brother Zemadonis seem to cause an uproar in the standard pests of Penciltown and beyond, causing them to become more aggressive than normal. With many heroes out of commission or unaware, Smol Ant readies his tiny self to take on the creatures. In the end, Smol Ant's squad of clones take down the brothers and Onyx, freeing a captured AnthonyM, Cybern, Crystallon, Jammo, Zakonu, and Lady Elementia. Personality Positive Traits * A notable strategist, able to see gaps in opponents' defenses quickly. * Never gives up in a fight until he is unable to fight at all. * Cunning and clever to an extent. Negative Traits * Can manipulate mostly anyone for his own gain. * Cold and ruthless toward anyone. * Prefers to work in the shadows. Powers and Abilities * Mastery in Sketchian stunpalm and phantom martial arts. * Mechanical arms allow for wider reach. * Can corrupt and control any non-Guardian with black lightning. * PASSIVE: Power of the Mind (Zemadonis is resistant to Hypnosis, Mind Bend, and Possession.) * HYPER MODE: Onyx Leech / Lunar Leech (With the use of the Black Gem or a magic barrier, Zemadonis leeches health from nearby enemies.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Coat: Blackened Moon Coat * Accessory: Zemadonis's Bow Tie Weapons * Other: Phantomechanical Arms, Model Z * Other: Lunar Palm Physical Appearance Pre-Death In life, Zemadonis had dark skin, dark brown hair with blue-violet streaks, and blue-violet eyes. His "magic eye" reflected a cresecnt moon shape. He also wore a bow tie that resembled a bat's wings, as well as a medal with a blue-violet Z on it. He wore a blue-violet robe with a light purple shirt underneath, black elastic shorts, and wooden sandals. Black Gem When resurrected, he now has half of the Black Gem over his normal eye (which was ripped out of its socket by monsters), his hair became silver with red streaks, and his robe was changed from its normal color to black. The bowtie and medal turned red, and his arms were now replaced with mechanical ones made in the afterlife, and he gained pauldrons on his shoulders where the arms connect. His legs were replaced with a ghostly red tail. His "magic eye" now resembles the yin-yang symbol. His mouth was also sewn shut upon his death, and the seams have turned red. Merits * Participated in the 47th Sketch Arena Tournament. * Was resurrected by the Black Gem. * Corrupted the fighters of the most recent tournament alongside his brother. Trivia * Unlike Almafur, Zemadonis was solely created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. However, both twins are joint-owned by him and Sanyiago7. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Miscelaneous Characters Category:Ghost Element Category:Dark Element